westmarchescampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Azazel
Azazel is an elf ranger, and a current member of the West Marches Adventuring Company. Description Appearance Azazel is of the average size for a Wood-Elf, standing at 5'11" and weighing 60kg. He constantly wears an Eagle Head amulet around his neck, which has a faint glow in its eyes. He keeps a beard, and is constantly wearing a hooded cloak everywhere he goes. Personality Azazel has a healthy respect for the law of the land upon which he walks. That is, until no one is looking; and as long as the ends justify the means. He believes in helping those who are willing to help themselves, but may let the weak perish if they "don't make the cut." He values strength (particularly when its of assistance to him) and believes in not only conserving nature, but using it to benefit him and his goals. Biography Background Originally from the Wood Elf 'Giant Eagle' Clan, Azazel was a highly skilled and respected hunter. Along with his brother, Threndel, Azazel was tasked with protecting the forest and his clan from harm. One night, the Drow emerged from a nearby tunnel and raided the entire clans holding. After an intense fight, they captured Azazel and Threndrel alive, and took them to the Underdark. The details of Azazel's life become hazy from this part of the story onward. The only thing people can seem to agree on is that during his time in the Underdark, he was forced to fight within an Arena known as 'The Gloom'. It is not known as to how or why Azazel came to fight within 'The Gloom', as Azazel seldom speaks of it. Those with that knowledge do not share detail, and one must piece together scattered rumour should they want to find out for themselves. After an unknown length of time in shadow, Azazel emerged from the Underdark, alone; with nothing more than the clothes on his back, and an eagle headed amulet which has a slight glow in the eyes. Azazel now spends his days following leads and hunting down those who wronged him. When searching he asks locals for three descriptions: # A Drow druid by the name of Anasteth, # A Duergar warrior by the name of Garlak, # A Drow wizard by the name of 'The Scheduler'. Character Information Sharpshooter Azazel has mastered ranged weapons and is able to make shots that others find impossible. He has the following skills: * Attacking at a long range doesn't impose disadvantage on your ranged weapons attack rolls. * His ranged weapons attacks ignore half cover and three-quarters cover. * He can take a -5 penalty to his attack rolls to add +10 to the attack's damage. The Drunkards Folly When retrieving the list of ingredients required to make the potion associated with Lichdom, Azazel found a book called 'The Dunkards Folly' which provided a variety of secrets which has provided him with the secrets of mining, which can increase the output of production by 5-6%. Notable Items Displacer Beast Cloak The cloak is made from the hide of Displacer Beasts that bends light around itself providing +1 to his Armor Class. Feywood Longbow The bow was crafted from wood gathered from within the Fey Wilds. The properties of it are not currently known, other than that it appears to react based on Azazel emotions and increases the velocity when he is angered. Arrow of Return This magical arrow has +1 to attack and damage rolls, and the ability to return to Azazel on command. Odette's Earing's Not much is known about these earing's other than they are somehow connected to Odette, and the dragon she is associated with. After severing the finger of Elsion Von Habic, Von Habic confessed that the earing's will have some sway over the dragon. Ethereal Ring This ring was found within an old ruined castle, in which the execution of a ghost was being re-lived. The ring allows Azazel to move into the Ethereal Plane once per day. This item has been given to the Captain...for a time. Ring of Resistance (Slashing) The ring was stolen from a shop in Dawnhaven, with its powers unknown. It has since been found that the ring provides resistance to slashing damage, and has been given to the Captain. Ring of Emotion Control The ring of emotion control was obtained when venturing into the Feywild to rescue the Seer. Azazel has since found that it can be used to enhance the Feywood Longbow, although the true extent of it's power has not yet been found. Dagger of Blood The master-crafted dagger was found in the desk of an officer in an old ruined castle, and provides a +1 to attack and damage rolls. The dagger also changes color depending on the creature type it has damaged. Mystery Key The key is a mystery to all. Shaded Hood This hood covers the eyes and nose of Azazel's face. Story Azazel begins walking up the intricately engraved stone steps towards his meeting with the Huntsmaster and the Regent. The thick canopy creating darkness along the path, lighting however was never an issue in Elvar, all the stones were magically enchanted with glowing glyphs which tell the great stories and history of the Giant Eagle Clan. The clan was a highly respected and feared amongst other elves and comprised of two castes. The High Elves and Wood Elves. Each caste divided the responsibilities and requirement of the society between themselves. The High Elves with their enhanced intellect oversaw the management of the government, infrastructure, justice system and enchantment of the city, all of which were led by the most senior High Elf, the Regent. On the other hand, the Wood Elves with their exceptional wisdom and attunement to the wild, optimised the natural resources of The Great Forest, ensuring that everyone within the clan had enough food, and the longevity of the forest was sustained. They were also responsible for all military progression, and when required would provide a stalwart defence of the city or invade another clan who had wronged them. The Wood Elves were led by the Huntsmaster. It was a combination that had provided the city with prosperity for countless centuries. Arriving at the top of the stairs, Azazel raises his fist to his chest signalling the 'Hunters Greeting' to the guards. As he approaches, the head guard steps forward "They are waiting. Enter when you are ready for your test." With a brief nod of acknowledgment, Azazel enters through the two large doors and approaches the dais with two equally large chairs sitting upon the top of it. One carved of stone, and sitting within it, the Regent, the other carved of wood was the Huntsmaster. Kneeling at the base of the dais, Azazel waiting. After a time, the Huntsmaster spoke. "You have shown yourself to be very capable. Potentially the Huntsmaster of the next generation. Your dedication to and commitment to the brotherhood of Hunters is impressive, however we need to ensure that you understand the way of our people, as your views are…concerning. If you would like to proceed there are the three questions you must satisfy. Are you prepared?" Without hesitation Azazel responds "I am prepared. The Huntsmaster looks towards the paintings on the wall briefly and smiles "You are vocal in your opinion of how we should govern our people, and your views on everyone taking extreme ownership of themselves and others has some validity. We once ran our society that way. But this question is the most important and relates to the very fabric of our society. Long before you were born, we were ruled as a monarchy. The family charged with the rule of us were exceptional governors and warriors, for centuries our clan prospered until one day the king was charged with the murder of an adversary of his. He dismissed the charges against him and became increasingly corrupt. A civil war began, and thousands of our kind died, after years of fighting the opposing faction emerged victorious, and the king was sentenced to death. Ever since we have been governed by a Reagent and protected by the Huntsmaster. Why is it important to divide the powers of a society?" Without hesitation Azazel responds "It isn't necessary to split power. People should take ownership of themselves and make their own decisions whether they allow the government’s decisions to stand. You blame the system, but everyone could have ignored a single person. These decisions can be made by a single person, splitting power is unnecessary and creates competing interests. It does nothing but foster weaknesses, it gives people the opportunity to blame our systems dysfunction instead of themselves, and worse it gives our government the ability to make excuses for its own failing. It is open to abuse based on wants rather than requirements, and more emphasis should be on the needs of the common, and people should be responsible for obtaining their needs on there own. We only need one person with the power to determine what is required and enact them into our laws. You know my opinions on this, I have repeated them at this question for the last thirty years..." Frustrated the Reagent intersects "Silence! Yet again you fail to live up to expectations. Your skills and abilities as a Huntsmaster would be admirable, however you consistently fail to adhere to our governance requirements. We haven't listened for good reason, do you not understand that absolute power corrupts absolutely..." the Reagent is suddenly cut off by the doorway bursting open and a Hunter rushed in "Your highness, there is raid coming from the Underda..." Suddenly the Hunter is cut short as a crossbow bolt through his head. Without wasting a second the three remaining dash to position and begin the counter. Hours later the few surviving members have gathered, the Huntsmaster and most Hunters have been decimated, and Azazel finds the Reagent bleeding but stable, accompanied by Azazel's brother Threndrel. The Reagent looks up, his face a slightly pale white "Did I ever tell you how we got our clans name?" Azazel shakes his head in obvious confusion "I don't think this is the time..." however the Reagent persists "We weren't always bound to our current form, we were once winged elves called the Aarak'el, know commonly as the 'Birds of Prey'. We worked directly for Death himself. The civil war that led to our caste system began not due to the crazed King, but because the King betrayed Death. We lost our wings and ourselves that day, all because there were no checks and balances, and we never recovered. Try to piece us back together if you can. Try to find our ancient words..." Azazel looks up smiling, feeling an almost unperceivable presence moving his hand, he repeats words that are whispered in the back of his head "Everyone could have risen to challenge the king. You all could have said no. You failed yourselves." Azazel looks relieved repeats words that are whispered into the back of his head “We claim everyone eventually.” As a look of horror and realisation crosses the Reagent's eye's Azazel rams his knife into the Reagent throat. Turning to Threndrel he says only "He wouldn't have made it, and we don't have the time to waste on him. Strength before weakness." A loud crash erupts as the Dueregar surge through the door. The remaining Eagles fight until the are over run, and after hearing a loud crack, everything goes black for Azazel. Days later Azazel awakes to being thrown around inside a cage, arms chained to the roof he is unable to move much. He firsts notices that everything is grey, and then the mixture of Dueregar and Drow. One of the Dueregar notices him looking about from his cage and motions to the cart to stop. Laughing he approaches "Look a' this wee bitch. Be' he's got no fight in 'I’m like the rest of the worthless worms." Leaning forward he sticks his head through the bar and spits on Azazel's face. As quick as a viper Azazel lashes out with his legs and grips the dwarf’s neck, twisting hard until a satisfying crack emits. Laughing he waits patiently for the remaining dwarves to act. Before the dwarves can react, a well-dressed Drow and Dwarf notice the commotion and speaking loudly the female Drow says firmly "Fool dwarf, not a complete waste I suppose, the rest of you all just got one share richer. What is your name slave?" No response came. "Slave I am talking to you. What is your name?" Still no response. With a sigh she moves over to the lever at the front of the cage, and with a hard pull the floor falls out from under Azazel. "Oh well I suppose it's time to set an example. Bring me the two brands. One for dangerous and another for slave. So all who see him are forewarned." the dwarves scurry about and rest the two brands in a fire pit, looking to the dwarf next to her, the Drow says "You know Garlak, with some spirit dampening this one may work well in the Gloom. We always need fodder. See if we can't break his mind with some extra curricula activities from the torturer apprentices on our journey for now though..." Turning back just in time she sees the brands being applied to Azazel's back. Moving around to ensure they are applied appropriately she applies pressure ensure that each brand on his back are perfect. A small sizzle escapes amongst the scream and she smirked "I bet that hurt." The dwarf approaches her "All right Anasteth, but I charge more for fun as part of our transport costs. You know that. 5 silver a day and he won't sleep, and the pain won't stop. If his mind hasn't broken by the time, we arrive at the Gloom you get your money back." The two shake hands and the horror begins...everything goes fuzzy for Azazel. What seems like an eternity later, Azazel awakes on the floor of a dungeon. His back still searing from the brands, the remaining scars had been healed by magical means, but the brands seemed to resist. Looking up he sees his brother and a dozen more elves from his clan, all heavily armoured. "What's going on?" Suddenly a thunderous cheer erupts, and a booming voice can be heard, the elves put a bow in his hand and pull him, dragging him out into the arena, his career began. One by one over the following years the elves slowly stopped coming back from the arena, until only two remained. But the arena wasn’t the worst part of the Underdark, the pain and suffering provided in the dungeons of the Gloom were far worse than any of the monsters that they may have faced. They all learnt that death wasn’t something to be feared, it was the slow dying that was terrifying. After an unknown number of years, the only remaining Eagles were Azazel and Threndrel. At an unknown time, they awoke to a click of the iron door being opened, the Scheduler stepped in "Well, aren't you two a sight for sore eyes! You know when I bought you both I didn't think that you would last this long! My god what an investment! And to think I only just recently found out that you two are relates! What are the odds? Yes, take that one." Motioning the guards toward Threndrel. Knowing there was no use in resisting Threndrel stands and make his way over to the guard who lead him out of the dungeon. After Threndrel leaves the Scheduler continues "Now, I have a proposition for you. A once in a lifetime opportunity! How would you like to earn your freedom? Sounds too good to be true huh? All you need to do is go into that arena and kill your brother. But don't worry! You will use a magical bow and he won't really die. But think of the performance value!" Looking at the elderly man Azazel shakes his head "I don't trust you, and I won't kill my brother." The Scheduler looks at him and tsk's "Oh well, I guess I can understand your position. The offer will remain on the table until your next fight. However you won't be able to see your brother until then. He may feel differently of course!". Days later the cell door opens again, and a guard throws a bow down "It's time." Motioning for Azazel to follow him to the arena. As Azazel stands, he hears a whisper in the back of his head "Death rides on my wings." This time with a slight pain on where the brands were applied long ago. Following the guard to the door he sees the Scheduler "Hello my friend! It's time for another one of your splendid performance! Good luck!" And with a mumbled worth and a bright flash he waves his hands and walks away. Still seeing spots Azazel is pushed out into the arena. The horn goes off signalling the start of the fight, and his opponent rushes forward with two swords drawn. Three shots are fired and the man rushing towards him. The man slides and dodges past all three, jumping backwards Azazel misses the first few slashes but is hit on the final backhand superficially slicing his shoulder. Azazel mutters a few words and the ground beneath him changes shape, hindering his opponent. Moving back, he fires another shot, this one collecting the other fighter in the shoulder. Doubling down the fighter charges, one arm clearly weaker than the other, he slices again and again. The last slice is blocked by Azazel’s bow, shearing it in half. Dropping his bow, he grabs an arrow and rams the head into the eye of his opponent, who momentarily stares at Azazel a look of disbelief on his face, then falls to the ground. The crowd cheers for the spectacle and the Schedulers voice booms over everyone "Well that was certainly much faster than we anticipated! But don't worry at all my fine people, there is plenty of more entertainment on its way! Let's hear it for our champion!" An illusion appears in the sky above the arena, with a matching injury to Azazel but the features are all wrong, that's not him. Azazel looks to the corpse on the ground, which is slowly changing. recognition hits him and he knows it's Threndrel. Fury and rage swell inside of him…and he embraces it all, looking around he hears a whisper from the voice again "Feel the shadows." Looking deep within them he feels himself being swallowed by the shadows and the audience suddenly stops realising their champions bas been consumed by the darkness of the Underdark. A light begins to glow around Threndrel’s corpse and shoots towards the Eagle headed amulet around his neck. Azazel moves over and picks up the necklace to find its eyes glowing a dull green. Placing it around his neck he grabs the swords available and climbs the wall out of the arena. Starting to move towards the exit he begins slashing people throats on the way. Moving quickly and quietly as panic sets into the crowd as an invisible force begins picking them off at random. Sticking to the shadows he wanders for days until he finds himself at the exit from the Underdark. Blood staining his clothes he moves back into the world, so he can come back to finish his revenge, the words echoing over and over “Feel the shadows”, with the remnants of his life.Category:Characters Category:Player Characters